Currently, a radome in a conventional base station antenna design system mainly includes three parts: a radiation array unit, a reflection panel used to define a direction, and a feeding system that is mounted on the reflection panel and provides an amplitude and a phase for the radiation array unit. The reflection panel is generally used as a carrier platform, and both the radiation array unit and the feeding network are connected to and mounted on the reflection panel.
For an antenna applied to a higher-order Multi Input Multi Output technical scenario, the conventional antenna structure form has a relatively complex structure design and requires more assembly hours, and an error is easily caused because many assembly components exist; therefore, consistency is also affected.
An existing design scheme provides a feeding system that includes an air microstrip, and in the feeding system, a reflection panel is used as a ground plane, which simplifies design to some extent. However, the air microstrip in this design scheme has obvious defects, that is, backward radiation is large, a voltage standing wave ratio is not stable, and being greater than a frequency band of 2 GHz; higher requirements are imposed on production and assembly, and therefore, the air microstrip is difficult to use.